Fear the Dark Days
by Mega-minor
Summary: Lelouch with a death note? Light with a geass? What is this? Madness, amazing and mind boggling madness.


Author's note,

This is something I did for school, but scrapped. I thought it was pretty good and I'm going to try and continue it. Please comment and let me know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated, no flames though I don't have any marshmallows on me.

I was sitting up on the roof of Ashford reading a far too predictable book under the much too bright sun. The book was so simple a five year old boy could tell what was about to happen. The protagonist was far too headstrong, stubborn, and pigheaded. It was obvious that he was about to rush into something he couldn't handle which would result in some sort of catastrophe which would then lead to him learning a life lesson and then easily defeating, the much more deserving of victory, villain. This depressed me a little as the villain, no I wouldn't even call him that, the antagonist, was a much more interesting character with a deep back story and motives I could sympathize with, not to mention how much more intelligent he was compared to the brutish hero who ran in preaching things like morals, justice, and ethics, all that useless crap.

My reading however was rudely interrupted. "Lelouch get in here right now and get your ass to class!" My gym teacher was banging on the door to the roof. "While your rhyming is rather impressive I think I'll stay up here, thanks." I said a smirk finding its way to my face. "Why you arrogant little whelp! Get to class now!" I chuckled and then sighed, while I found my idiotic gym teacher rather amusing I knew he would get a janitor to give him a key sooner or later at which point I would be forced to participate a Physical education.

I never did understand the point of it. Nobody really learns anything that would actually be applicable to their lives, except for athletes, who for one thing probably won't make it as a career and for another probably get enough experience in practice anyway. Don't even try to make the argument about it helping kids be physically fit, one class period of sports won't help kids who go home sit on the couch and munch on potatoes chips all day. I mean really that time could be used for a myriad of more educating and intellectually stimulating things. Not to say I don't respect physical strength and endurance, people have to work hard to say fit, but as they say, brain over brawn.

I heard the jingling of keys and quickly sped down a rather conveniently placed ladder. As I took my lucky ladder, yes I'm pretty awesome at alliteration. I heard my brute of a gym instructor burst through the door in a fit of resonating rage and called out "Alright you smug little brat come here now or I'll beat you with a bat..." I suppressed a fit of laughter; did this guy think he was Dr. Suess? I calmly walked away, knowing the big idiot was too stupid to even consider that I went down the side of the building. As I made my way across the school grounds no particular destination in mind I saw what looked like a book fall out of the sky in the distance I paused to consider the strange thing for a moment, but my concentration on pondering was abruptly broken when I heard my teacher scream "Where did that weak little pipsqueak get off to?" I let out a small sigh, and continued my roaming.

With little else to do I decided to walk in the direction of the book I saw fall out of the sky. It looked like it fell right outside the building Nunnally and I live in. She would probably be eating lunch right around now, and it would be nice to share a meal with her since I was out late last night gambling, trying to build up funds for the inevitable day I begin my war against Brittania and kill my asshole of a father. Just thinking about it all made me so angry! If there was just some way I could kill him without getting caught, without and danger of being found out I could get revenge for Nunnally and mother. But that would have to wait until I had power, something I had absolutely none of right now.

I arrived at the building Nunnally and I reside in and found the book from the sky right on the doorstep almost like it was waiting for me, creepy as hell. With a mild amount of trepidation I picked it up and read the cover, _Death Note_. "Brother is that you?" Startled I let out a yelp and hid the book behind my back, which was stupid because Nunnally can't see, but for some reason I felt like a little kid getting caught with a dirty magazine. "Oh hey Nunnally, I thought I would come eat lunch with you." Nunnally cocked her head to the side rather cutely if I say so myself. "Ummmm ok then I'll tell Sayoko."

I went inside and quickly ran up to my room locked the door and put the _Death Note_ on my desk and flipped to the "How to Use" section. "Why am I actually taking this seriously?" I mumbled under my breath. Really why was I? This was obviously the possession of some disturbing emo or goth person. Still if for merely the sake of amusing myself while Sayoko finished making lunch I continued my examination of this odd item. I began reading the rules, starting with number one of course. "The person whose name is written in this note shall die." I smiled, interesting. "Number two. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." "Number three. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen" "Number four. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." "Number five. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Wow surprisingly detailed, and there was more.

Well, this would certainly be useful if it wasn't obviously a load of crap. I should probably just throw it away, and yet... It was more interesting than the book I was reading, maybe I'd just keep it to read the rules, maybe try it just for kicks. I picked up a pencil from my desk and just before I started writing Charles Zi Brittania I heard Nunnally call my name. Another time, I thought to myself, and then I went down stairs to share a meal with my beloved sister and suddenly I felt a sense of palpable dread and the thought randomly entered my head, _Dark days_ were on their way.


End file.
